


Holy Man

by hazardousgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ruthie B., Song Lyrics, Song Parody, lost boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousgrace/pseuds/hazardousgrace
Summary: Holy Man is a parody of Ruthie B.’s “Lost Boy.”





	Holy Man

There was a time when I was in Hell  
Nowhere to go, No way to get home  
My only friends were Baby and Sam  
But even they were taken away too

Then one day, as I opened my eyes  
I saw the sun raised up high  
There was a piercing, breaking cry  
Then he came to me no hint of a smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while  
He said, “Castiel that’s what they call me   
You should know you’re destined to be holy”  
And ever since that day

I am the Holy Man from Heaven  
Usually hanging out with Cas and Sam And when we've prepared, we’d hunt in the woods  
Usually on the run from Raphael  
"Run, run, Holy Man, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free

  
He held me in his star lined wings and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fight away clouds of Demons  
To fulfill your destiny  
As we fought to save a world that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Heaven Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day

  
I am the Holy Man safe in Heaven   
Usually hanging out with Cas and Sam  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
No longer on the run from Raphael  
"Run, run, Holy Man, " they’d said to me  
Away from all of reality  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free

  
Castiel, Sammy, Ellen and Bobby  
Even Raphael, you’re my favorite story to tell  
Castiel, I love you so  
You have been my home sweet home  
Forever a Holy Man at last

  
Castiel, Sammy, Ellen and Bobby  
Even Raphael, you’re my favorite story to tell  
Castiel, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a Holy Man at last  
And for always I will say

  
I am the Holy Man safe in Heaven  
Usually hanging out with Cas and Sam  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
No longer on the run from Raphael  
"Run, run, Holy Man," they’d said to me  
Away from all of reality  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free  
Heaven is home to Holy Men like me  
And Holy Men like me are free


End file.
